1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a consumer oriented audio and video center wherein a purchaser may produce his own audio cassette tape from selections found in a tape library housed within the present invention. In general, the present invention relates to machines which are capable of selecting a multiplicity of randomly chosen audio selections from a tape library and transmitting the selected tapes to a duplicating center wherein they are duplicated onto a master blank recording tape in the desired order selected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is presently no known apparatus which combines the functions of the present invention in the coherent integrated system. There are many individual components which can perform selected functions which are performed by the present invention. For example, a combination audio/video player is now available commercially from Pioneer Corporation. Individual cassette duplicating machines are also known in the prior art. Coin and/or dollar bill accepting and changing machines are also known in the prior art.
While the above mentioned and other individual components are known, there is no single combined wholly integrated unit which performs the unique functions of the present invention.